Fan Mail for the Newsies
by xoxosummer-girlxoxo
Summary: The Newsies get fan mail from their fans! Completely fictitious!
1. Jack's Fan Mail

One day Jack Kelly came into the Lodging House, where he was greeted by Kloppman, who was holding a big package.  
  
"Hey Kloppman, what's dat?" he looked at the brown package.  
  
"For you, you might be surprised to see what it is," Kloppman winked and gave Jack the package. Jack carried it upstairs and he put it on his bed and started opening it. All the other Newsies were still somewhere around, so he was the only one. He tugged at the strings and wrapping paper- and out came out a bunch of white envelopes, each one addressed to Jack.  
  
"What...?" Jack held up one envelope and tore it open. Inside...  
  
_Letter One_  
  
Dear Jack Kelly a.k.a. BEST NEWSIE THERE EVER WAS!!!,  
Jack, you are soooo cool and you're my favorite, favorite, FAVORITE Newsie! I think about you everyday and I even have pictures of you ALL over my bedroom wall! If you're not poor enough, will you be willing to buy a pen and paper and write back to me? Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo,  
Shelly  
  
Jack stared at the paper and the markings at the bottom. _What did xoxoxoxoxoxo mean?? Oh well. _He crumpled up the paper and opened the next letter.  
  
_Letter Two_  
  
Dear Jack Kelly,  
Hello. You are my favorite Newsie. Nothing more can be said.

Sincerely,  
Prefer not to tell for safety's sake  
  
By this time, Jack was becoming confused until his head began to ache. He passed out and woke up few hours later by the sounds of the other Newsies.  
  
"'ey, look at dis one, have any clue what dis is about?" he heard Racetrack laugh.  
  
_Letter 56_ (This is few hours later, so by then, all the Newsies had read all 55 letters, and so they are on the 56th one)  
  
Dear Jack,  
You are like so awesome, dude! Rock on forevah, Cowboy! And write back puh-lease, dude! Rock on,  
Britney  
  
"Who in da woild does she mean?" Boots yelled out.  
  
"Don't know, but who cares?" Skittery shrugged. Jack sat up.  
  
"Hey, Jack's awake! What's wid all dis, Cowboy?" asked Mush, holding up a few letters and envelopes.  
  
"I dunno, Kloppman jus' gave 'em to me today. Got a headache readin' 'em so kinda blacked out I guess," Jack opened a letter. Unfortunately, to Jack, it didn't make much sense.  
  
_Letter 57_  
  
Dear Kelly-san,  
My name is Yuriko Masaya. I am Japanese. And I like to read books. What kind of books do you like to read? You are my favorite Newsie. All the others are bad. Bad! Bad! Bad! I do not like them. (here Kid Blink and Racetrack snarl at the letter) Especially the one that smokes like mad. (Racetrack snatches the paper away)  
  
"I ain't gonna let dis letter live if it keeps on sayin' rude stuff 'bout me!" Racetrack crumpled up the paper and threw it out of window. It landed on someone's head but it was soon forgotten.  
  
"Okay, next letter Cowboy," Kid Blink handed Jack a rather bulky letter.  
  
_Letter 58_  
  
Dear Francis Sullivan,  
  
I think you will want to know what I have been doing in jail all this while. I still do not like you and I will take revenge when I am allowed to get out of jail. Enough of this talk- I am sure you know I hate all of you Newsies.  
As Crutchy as ordered me, I have met the rats. They are very sociable but they need sanitary service. They also chew everywhere and have chewed up my mattresses. So now, I have nothing to sleep on. At night I shiver and toss and turn, and I am freezing. And it is all your fault.  
The food is sick. They serve squishy broth that is already cold. I do not like it. I am sending along some leaves that have been blown inside the cell.  
  
Remember now: I will get you, Sullivan!

From,

Snyder

There was a long pause, and then Les broke it.

"That was dumb."   
  
"Wait a second- how come Jack got fan letters, and we all didn't get any?" whined David.  
  
"The last one didn't sound like a fan letter!" Swifty said.  
  
"Good point," added Jack. Suddenly, a bunch of men barged in, each one carrying brown packages. They put each of them in front of each Newsie- one package for each. Then they turned around and marched out, but Jack stopped them.  
  
"'ey, who are you guys?" Jack stared at their interesting outfit. Blue and white cap, white shirt, blue pants, interesting shoes...what was up with them?  
  
"We work for the 2004 to 1899 Air Mail Company," one of them said and they marched out. When Jack turned around, all the Newsies were holding envelopes.  
  
"Fan mail for US!" Snoddy squealed in happiness.  
  
Racetrack opened a letter.  
  
"'ey, I'm goin' ta read dis letter, so listen' up!"  
  
(to be continued)


	2. Racetrack's Fan Mail

Racetrack ripped off the envelope and read out loud:  
  
_Letter 1_  
  
Dear Cutieracieboo, (Racetrack winced at this)  
Racetrack, you are: cute, friendly, nice, good dancer, cute accent, and everything you do is adorable! However, one downfall: you're short. Sorry. But still, I cheer for you forever! You are so much better than every other Newsie!

Millie loves you  
  
"You heard that? She tinks I'm bettah dan you all!" Racetrack grinned gleefully.  
  
_Letter 2_  
  
Dear Racetrack Higgins,  
I don't like you. You're too short for my liking!

From,  
Anonymous  
  
Racetrack growled and tore the paper into half.  
  
"Hey, being short ain't a bad ting ya know," Les patted Racetrack.  
  
"Yeah, it's got it's advantages," Boots added hoarsely. Racetrack grinned.  
  
"Hey, don't ya realize that only da shoartest people are saying it?" said Jack slyly from his bed. Racetrack made a face at him, much to the amusement of everyone else.  
  
"Well, let's read da next letter, shall we?" he said and ripped away another envelope.  
  
_Letter 3_  
  
Dear Higgins  
Hiya! I think you're adorable! I love your accent and the way you dance is so...too cute for words! I want you to know that even if you're short, people still love you!

Love,  
Karen  
  
"Hey, ain't dat goil nice?" Kid Blink asked, staring at Racetrack who was now glowing with happiness.  
  
"Since Race heah seems so happy dat he can't read da next one, I'll read it foah 'im," Jack laughed and took the next one.  
  
_Letter 4 (not fictitious)_  
  
Hello Racetrack,  
  
I think you're absolutely cool and you're my favorite Newsie. (not to mention you've got great looks, though I bet everyone tells you that in their fan mail) Love ya! Carryn' da Banner!  
  
Wishing ya the best of luck,  
Maria  
  
"Seems like ya got pretty nice fans out dere, Race?" Boots said. "I bet I don't have much."  
  
Race grinned at the letter. "She wished me da best of luck! Not many people do dat ya know."  
  
_Letter 5,_  
  
Racetrack Higgins,  
  
This is Snyder. I remember you were the one who smoked quite a lot, and you were rather short, weren't you? Yes, I guess you're the one. As you well know, I went to jail. I want to tell you that last night, I had a nightmare about you. But I do not want to say what it is because it is too scary.  
  
Some questions: are you still smoking? Do you still gamble? I also heard a rumor that you said my nose is somewhat like a pig's. I wish to know all this, and another little thing. I am still angry at your leader, Jack Kelly. I tell you all Newsies who are reading this: you will not have a happy life! I will chase you till the end!  
  
"'ey, throw away dis garbage, 'e's not going ta get us anyway, so it's no use readin' it," Bumlets said, getting impatient at Snyder's useless malarkey. Racetrack ripped the letter apart while laughing creepily.  
  
"But guys, here's something you all didn't realize- WHO are these people and HOW do they know us?? And what, exactly, is 2004 to 1899 Air Mail Company?" David asked, with his perfect English.  
  
"Dave's right. Dis is year 1899, so could it be...dat...dese people are from year 2004?" Jack looked at each of the Newsies.  
  
"What, you're tryin' ta tell us dat our fan mail writahs are from year 2004?!" Mush asked in disbelief.  
  
"Huh, yeah right, I bet it's something else different but who cares? I want ta read MY fan mail next," Skittery said and opened his package...  
  
(to be continued)


	3. Skittery's Fan Mail

Skittery read out loud the first fan mail.  
  
_Letter 1  
_  
Dear Mr. Glum and Dumb,  
I do not know what your real name is because that is what I always heard the short, smoking Newsie call you. What IS your real name? I am writing this letter to inform that you left your socks at Tibby's and I figured out you probably need them, being a Newsie and all. Please come and pick them up by next Tuesday. Thank you.

Sincerely,  
Jonathan, boss of Tibby's  
  
"Ooh. So that's where my socks went." Everyone looked down at Skittery's bare feet, which they had not noticed.  
  
"Why did ya take 'em off?" Racetrack asked.  
  
"Remembah it was snowin' da odder day? Me socks got all wet so I was dryin' 'em at Tibby's. Den I guess I forgot about 'em."  
  
"So much for a fan mail," Jake remarked.  
  
"Next fan mail!" Kid Blink yelled and ripped open the envelope while reading in a loud voice:  
  
_Letter 2_  
  
To Skittery,  
You, yes you, are my favorite Newsie, because you're so cute, especially when you make that 'glum-and-dumb' face. So innocent...so nice...wish I knew you in person. Keep in mind that somewhere, far, far away, there is a person thinking of you...

Signed by,  
Lissa  
  
"How romantic," Swifty rolled his eyes sarcastically.  
  
"She thinks YOU'RE CUTE WHEN YOU'RE GLUM AND DUMB!!" Racetrack roared with laughter, making Skittery turn bright red.  
  
"Now all da more, ya have a reason to be glum-and-dumb!" Itey yelled.  
  
"Hehe- somewhere, far, far away, some goil's tinking of ya!" Snitch grinned.  
  
"Wanna heah da nex' story or not?" Skittery asked irritably, sick of the teasing.  
  
"Okay, okay, read on," Jack said and Skittery opened another letter.  
  
_Letter 3_  
  
Dear Skittery,  
I adore your dancing, and you look marvelous in Seize the Day (Chorale). Somehow...you are different from all the other Newsies...maybe because it's your glum-and-dumb face. Don't worry, I love that look too.

From Russia with love,  
Mary  
  
"Wow, Russia?" Les asked. Skittery shrugged.  
  
_Letter 4_  
  
Dear Skitts,  
You have the glummest look in the Newsies. You always look so bored and mean. You need a face-lift if you ask me.

From,  
Do ya need ta know? Just call me John Smith.  
  
_Letter 5_  
  
Skittery,  
  
Still have a glum face? Hahaha.  
  
Bored and stuck in jail,  
Snyder  
  
"THAT'S IT! WHY DOES EVERYONE COMPLAIN ABOUT MY FACE?!? IT'S NOT THEIRS IS IT?" Skittery yelled angrily, throwing envelopes around.  
  
"'ey, 'ey, not all of 'em sed it was bad ya know!" Pie Eater said, catching the envelopes and putting them in a neat stack.  
  
"Wait a second, if these were sent by 2004 to 1899 Air Mail Company, why are Snyder and the Tibby's boss' letters with them?? They're in year 1899 too!" said David, looking at Snyder's envelopes to check whether there was anything on it.  
  
"Oh, the 2004 to 1899 Air Mail Company people said that it was too bothersome to send Snyder's and the Tibby's boss' letters individually, so they just packed it with the other fan mail," Kloppman, who had come upstairs to check what they were doing, said from the doorway.  
  
"Ooh. Dat explains why," replied Mush from the other side of the room.  
  
"Oh yeah, and how do dey know us?" asked Swifty.  
  
"Didn't really catch what they said, but I heard something like the fans watched the movie, Newsies," said Kloppman and went downstairs.  
  
"What's a movie?" Snipeshooter tugged at Snoddy's sleeve.  
  
"Ya goin' ta make da shirt stretch!" snapped Snoddy. "And I don't know what a movie is, it don't mattah anyway."  
  
"Wanna read one more?" Racetrack picked up a random envelope lying on the floor.  
  
"Okay, but if it says dat my face is glum and dumb, I'll scream," agreed Skittery while sitting on the edge of Mush's bed.  
  
_Letter 6  
_  
Dear Skittery,  
  
My name is Gwendolyn and I'm 7 years old. My mummy is writing this for me. I like you but you need to smile more. I agree with the smoking boy that you are glum and dumb. Sorry if I offended you.

Love,  
Gwendolyn  
  
Even from far away, a scream could be heard from the Lodging House.  
  
(to be continued)  
  
**AN:** Hope you liked this story! Priscilla a.k.a. pmochizuki pointed out in her review that Snyder's (who is in year 1899) letters were with 2004 to 1899 Air Mail Company. So I wrote a reason for it...so sorry if I confused you all! I've been thinking of writing this story for a LONG time, even before I joined Fanfiction.net- so I'm so glad I could write it! It's my favorite story so far. ;) Also, the 'From Russia with love' idea was taken from the movie, "Cats & Dogs."   
Thank You's to the Reviewers:  
  
**Racetrack's Goil** Hiya, I'm happy that you liked this story!  
  
**C.M. Higgins** Hehe I like Snyder's letters too! ;) Thanks for reviewing!  
  
**pmochizuki** Hi! Thanks for reviewing and for pointing out about Snyder's letters! The next chapter is about Kid Blink! :D


	4. Kid Blink's Fan Mail

Kid Blink went to the middle of the room and starting opening the package nicely unlike Jack and Racetrack. He made a nice little hole and took out one letter.  
  
_Letter 1  
_  
Dear Kid Blink,  
I feel sorry for your eye. What's with it? But I think it's cool 'cause it's your trademark. So I like the eyepatch. Not to mention the way you dance is so good...write back to me.  
  
Love,  
Tammy  
  
"Okay...so she likes yoah eye patch," Racetrack raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Hm...didn't know people liked me patch," Kid Blink grinned. "I guess it was worth it!"  
  
"Should I do it too den?" asked Boots.  
  
"NO!" Kid Blink and Jack yelled together in harmony.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"One, I doan't mean ta sound selfish, but its me trademark, like dat goil sed. Two, if ya can't help it, doan't do anyting to yoah eye," Kid Blink said before Boots began to get ideas for how he can look better with an eye patch. "'kay, goin' ta read da nex' lettah!" Kid Blink, the neat freak, tore the envelope nicely along the edge and pulled out a bulky letter.  
  
_Letter 2_  
  
Dear Kid Blink,  
I want to ask you so many questions but I don't know where to start. For one, what's your real name and tell me your AIM so we can chat. Two, how old are you? How did you hurt your eye? Where's your parents? Do you like living with the Newsies? Do you like being a Newsie? What's your favorite thing to do? What was your favorite headline? What do you usually think about?  
Can you play any instruments? What's your favorite movie? How did you learn to dance? You have such a good voice- how did you learn how to sing? Do you have a hobby? If so, what is it?  
  
"Dis is givin' me a headache!" yelled Kid Blink and threw away the letter.  
  
"Let me read da nex' lettah den," said Jack, ripping apart an envelope.  
  
_Letter 3_  
  
Dear Kid Blink,  
I don't like you that much because when I look at you, I look at your eye patch. When I look at your eye patch, I think of how you got it. And you also have a big mouth and you grin at the wrong time...and a bunch more other stuff.  
  
From,  
Danielle  
  
"Why are dere so many mean lettahs?" Snipeshooter asked.  
  
"'Cause people hate us, that's why!" Les said angrily, shaking a tiny fist.  
  
"Why do dey hate us?" Snipeshooter asked again after a little while.  
  
There was a pause until David replied:  
  
"It doesn't matter- don't think about it because then you'll have a bad headache."  
  
"Hm, dis mus' be from Snydah- what do ya tink?" Mush looked at the address of the envelope, which said the jail's address.  
  
_Letter 4_  
  
To the kid who got slapped by a guy at the rally,  
Don't want to write too long because you probably got my information in Jack's letter. Just wanted to know, why do you have an eye patch?

Still in jail eating a rotten potato,  
Snyder  
  
"Why does everyone have ta say someting 'bout me eye patch?" complained Kid Blink.  
  
"Now ya know how I felt when people sed stuff about me lookin' glum 'n' dumb," Skittery made a funny face at the nearest mirror.  
  
"We're wastin' time, let's jus' read one more lettah and den read Pie Eatah, Snoddy, and Jake's lettahs afta dis. Dere's don't look dat big so dere probably ain't dat many lettahs," said Jack.  
  
_Letter 5_  
  
Dear Blinkie,  
Your name is so interesting. Where'd ya get it? I live in NY (New York) in the year 2004 and it's changed since 1899. (not that I know, I just watched Newsies) Nice eye patch! You dance well and too bad you got hit by that guard at the rally. Must have hurt a lot, but at least you didn't have to go to the refuge like Jack.

Love,  
Kelly

"'ey, I like da last lettah!" Kid Blink grinned. "I tink I'll keep it."  
  
"Lots of people like yoah eye patch, don't dey?" Skittery said. He was obviously jealous.  
  
"'ey, wat do I do wid all dis odder lettahs?" Kid Blink held up the package.  
  
"Dey all probably say da same ting- yoah eye patch is cute, how'd ya get it, ya have a big mouth- so jus' trow it, it ain't fun lookin' at same stuff ovah and ovah again," Racetrack replied while gesturing Pie Eater, Snoddy, and Jake to go up front and open their packages...  
  
(to be continued)


	5. Dutchy, Pie Eater, Snoddy, and Jake's Fa...

"'ey, I wanna read me lettahs next!" yelled Dutchy, pushing Snoddy aside and going up front.  
  
"Naw, it's me turn now!" whined Jake.  
  
"Whoo!" Pie Eater added that for no reason. (that's the only thing we hear him say)  
  
"'ey, jus' let Dutchy read 'is lettahs if he's gonna complain," snapped Snoddy and they made a circle around Dutchy while he opened his package.  
  
_Letter 1_  
  
Dear Dutchy:  
Get contacts.

From,  
The 2004 Beauty Parlor  
  
"What's contacts?" asked Les.  
  
"Unnecessary piece of junk, I guess," replied Dutchy, opening another letter.  
  
_Letter 2_  
  
To Dutchy,  
You have tiny eyes and ugly glasses. You squint too much. You're probably not very bright 'cause you were so happy when you could spell "Strike."  
  
From,  
Heather  
  
"Dat was mean," Boots said.  
  
_Letter 3_  
  
Dear Dutchy,  
You look somewhat like a gerbil. I don't like you with glasses.  
  
From,  
Penelope  
  
"Okay, I give up, all da odders mus' be sayin' stuff about me glasses- Pie Eater, you read yours," Dutchy stood up, obviously discouraged.  
  
_Letter 4_  
  
Dear Pie Eater,  
You always look sick and bloated. Probably that's where your name came from. And why do you have to say "whoo!" so many times?  
  
From,  
Leah  
  
_Letter 5_  
  
Pie Eater,  
You're my favorite Newsie. Do you know why? I like pies too! And we are both very silly and sleepy looking. We both are the type that can get sick easily. So, that is why I like you! Thank you for reading, and please write back.  
  
Love,  
Jenny  
  
"Dese goils shure would be sad when dey realize we jus' trow away dere lettahs!" Racetrack ripped the letter in four parts and started throwing them around.  
  
"I'm goin' ta read my lettahs next!" cried out Snoddy, picking up an envelope.  
  
_Letter 1(not fictitious)_  
  
My dearest Snoddy,  
  
You are one of my favorite newsies. I love your huge brown eyes, and the way you wipe your nose is so attractive. (in World Will Know)  
  
Love from...Rachel  
  
P.S. Tell Skitts I think he is so hot when he smiles ;)  
  
"Nice lettah, why did she have ta mention Skitts though?" Snoddy was half- happy, half-disappointed. By now, Skittery was having a silly grin on his face.  
  
_Letter 2_  
  
Dear Snobby Snotball Snotty,  
  
Don't you think your name sounds like that? Hehehehe.  
  
From,  
Snyder  
  
P.S. I am still in jail.  
  
"Okay. That was creepy," remarked Snoddy as he threw the paper out of the window.  
  
_Letter 3_  
  
Dear Snoddy,  
Nice name, interesting how you look like a younger version of Denton. You could be his son.  
  
Sincerely,  
Ginny  
  
"I look like Denton!?" Snoddy exclaimed after a while.  
  
"Now dat she sed it, ya do look like Denton!" Snitch grinned.  
  
"Whoo!" again Pie Eater added that.  
  
"Enough with the 'whoo'-ing. My fan lettah next..." Jake took off his ugly bowler hat and started reading.  
  
_Letter 1_  
  
To Jake,  
What's up with that ugly hat of yours? And why are you grinning when you pass through David and Jack? You're weird. Can you see anything when you wear that hat? Get a Newsie hat and I'll respect you more.  
  
From,  
Anna  
  
"Naw, doan't listen to 'er, yor hat's yor trademark," grinned Racetrack. He liked it when people wore strange hats.  
  
"Okay," Jake said dumbly and opened another letter.  
  
_Letter 2_  
  
Dear Jake,  
You aren't a very important Newsie because I don't see you often. Stick more with Jack and you won't be so dorky.  
  
Love,  
Sandy  
  
"I'm reading my letters next!" David yelled. He had been waiting for a long time and was getting impatient as the others were reading.  
  
(to be continued)


	6. David's Fan Mail

David grinned happily as he opened the first letter.  
  
_Letter 1_  
  
Dear David,  
The shape of your face is interesting. And you're such a spoiler- The World Will Know would have been much cooler if you were in it! But no, you were just standing there staring at everyone else!!  
  
From,  
Carrie  
  
"Too bad for Dave," Jack grinned.  
  
"Poisonally, (personally) I tink Davie's face looks kinda interesting, ya know?" commented Crutchy, who was trying very hard not to laugh.  
  
"Well, what's wid your voice den? Betta to have a funny face den a funny voice!" Kid Blink laughed. Crutchy tapped Kid Blink's head with his crutch.   
  
"Yaw, I agree wid Carrie, you were a spoiler in Woild Will Know!" Snoddy turned to David.  
  
Dave made a face at him and opened the next letter.  
  
_Letter 2_  
  
To David:  
Hiya! What's up with you? You're so dull and you can't dance. The shape of your face resembles a squashed jellybean. You look wimpy in front of Spot.  
  
From,  
Libby  
  
"What's a jellybean?" Patrick asked Dutchy.  
  
"Uh..." Dutchy tried to make a 'thoughtful' look and ends up looking silly. Then he cleared his throat and goes in a professor-like way:  
  
"A jellybean is a bean that is like a jelly."  
  
"Ooh, wish I could be as smart as you," Patrick said.  
  
"Stupid conversation. But really, does my face really look weird?" David ran to the mirror and started checking his face.  
  
"Naw, just read da nex' lettah or we ain't readin' yoars," Racetrack brought David back to the middle of the room and gave him an envelope.  
  
_Letter 3  
_  
Dear David Jacobs,  
  
Hello, this is Snyder from jail. I don't know if you read Jack's mail from me but anyway, I remember you. You're the one with the funny face. Heheheheh. I'm still in jail and right now they're going to decontaminate my cell (something they do once a week) with this thing that smells like the stew I used to make for the children in the refuge. I can't believe that they made me go to jail- I was trying to help! Look how my writing is out of balance. That means I'm crying.  
  
Sobbing in jail,  
Snyder  
  
"Liar," Les stuck his tongue out at the letter while Bumlets started folding up the paper and making paper cranes.  
  
_Letter 4_  
  
Dear Davie,  
  
Your name is so typical, but who cares? My friends always say you're ugly, but I don't think so! I like your disfigured, squashed face. Just too bad you can't dance very well. And you have a tail in Seize the Day. Just thought you needed to know.  
  
Love,  
Katie  
  
"That's one good fan mail!" brightened up David.  
  
"ONE good fan mail," Jack emphasized the 'one' while grinning slyly.  
  
"Haha," replied David sarcastically.  
  
"'et's read 'bout two moah, we doan't 'ave time for ev'ryting else," Mush said. "Besides, I want ta read mine."  
  
David opened up a yellow, crumpled up envelope and pulled out a torn piece of paper. On it, there were pieces of paper with letters on them stuck on the paper. (a ransom note from a naughty kid but the Newsies don't know what that is)  
  
_Letter 5_  
  
Dear David,  
  
Pay me $167 or else you will never see your little brother again.  
  
From,  
The Unknown  
  
There was a long silence.  
  
"Haha, it was funny, I like it a lot!" Les grinned like silly and took the letter. He wrapped a hamburger in the paper and left it in a drawer. (he has a bad habit of doing that) It was only found months later.  
  
_Letter 6_  
  
Dear David,  
  
How. You my favorite Newsie. Santa Fe, you come, see me. Me no want to see Jack Kelly. You, funny face. Me, Red Indian.  
  
From,  
Rita Redriver  
  
David stared at the letter with a raised eyebrow. _Strange._  
  
"What, she don't want me to go ta Santa Fe?" asked Jack, who was hurt.  
  
"Hahaha, poor Jack!" Bumlets pointed an annoying finger in front of Jack's face.  
  
"Move ya fingah outta da way," Jack tackled Bumlets down and they were wrestling playfully in the middle where everyone was reading their letter. Mush went over and started opening his package, ignoring Jack and Bumlets.  
  
"'kay, it's me turn next!" grinned Mush... 


	7. Mush's Fan Mail

"Readin' da foist one!" Mush showed his envelope to everyone and opened it. Out came a letter and a pink comb. "Huh?"  
  
_Letter 1  
_  
Dear Mush,  
  
You're cute but your hair is just like your name- you look like you've been squashed by a 100-pound Jack Kelly!  
  
"She ain't got that great imagination," Jack said, wincing when Mush read out the '100-pound Jack Kelly' part.  
  
I sent a comb along with the letter, thinking that you might need to use it. And you whine too much, and the way you laugh freaks me out.  
  
That's all I needed to say,  
Marianne  
  
"Who'd tink you'd use a pink comb?" Racetrack asked. Mush shrugged and threw it in the garbage can along with the letter and some other envelopes which looked like they contained the most boring letters that would make you so bored that your eyes would go baaaack into your head.  
  
_Letter 2  
_  
Mushie mush,  
  
What's up with those shorts you wear all the time? And your hair? And your face? And your brain? And your laugh? And your voice? And your-  
  
"We've got no time ta read dis whole ting," Mush sounded tired.  
  
"Den should I read da nex' lettah?" Kid Blink asked and without Mush's permission, he opened an envelope.  
  
_Letter 3  
_  
Dear Smush,  
  
Was that your name? HAHAHA.  
  
-Snyder  
  
Mush began to look tearful.  
  
"Snydah likes ta laugh fake a lot don't he?" Snipeshooter asked.  
  
"I wondah if 'e still 'as dat piggy grin he wears all the time," Jack grinned, remembering the time when Snyder was chasing him all around the city and wearing his 'one-of-a-kind' grin.  
  
"I bet 'e still 'as it," Racetrack laughed along with Jack. "Ya wanna go visit Snydah?"  
  
"Naw, I'm too scared of 'im!" Jack squealed in a high girly voice, making all the other Newsies laugh boisterously. After a few minutes, Mush wanted to read another fan mail, so he began using his whining method to make them quiet down.  
  
"Awww...I wanna read me lettah! Why can't ya all jus' shut up?" Mush whined loudly, looking doleful and frustrated. All the Newsies looked at Mush in surprise. "I wanna read me lettah! Me lettah!"  
  
There was a strange pause as Mush stopped and looked at the Newsies to see their reaction. Then he looked upwards again, squinted his eyes, clasped his hands, furrowed his eyebrows together and went:  
  
"Why can't da Newsies be quiet?! I need ta read me lettah and..." Mush broke down, pretending to cry. He hid his face behind his hands and waited for them to go:  
  
"Aww, poor Mush!"  
  
But no, there was absolute silence. Mush looked up to see all the Newsies looking at him with raised eyebrows.  
  
"Ya bonehead, watcha doin'?" Racetrack suddenly ruffled Mush's hair, making it stand up and look like a clown's wig.  
  
"Um...Mush, what was that all about?" asked David, staring at Mush who now felt very stupid.  
  
"Dat was da dumbest ting I evah saw in me entire life!" Jack laughed. And of course, all the other Newsies laughed along with him. Mush didn't feel like doing that stupid method again, so he stood up, opened the envelope and starting yelling:  
  
_Letter 4_  
  
Dear Mush,  
  
Mushie squishie your face looks like it's been stomped by something and your hair is somewhat like a poodle's. You have too many muscles and you laugh like a hysteria-filled girl. I don't know what girls see in you.  
  
From,  
Erin  
  
Of course, yelling that letter made Mush even more embarrassed. All the Newsies roared with laughter as they kept on urging Mush to read dumber letters out loud. Mush finally said he was going to take a shower and left them so they could calm down. But nooo...half an hour later, they were still laughing and tears ran down their face. The worst thing was that they were on Mush's bed- so it got soaked.

(to be continued)


End file.
